Adelaide Barnaby
"Aw. I'm sorry. Are you okay? Don't worry. Let Delby give you a kiss. You'll feel better in no time." THE FOLLOWING IS INFORMATION COMPILED BY THE UNION DEPARTMENT OF INVESTIGATION, BASED OFF WITNESS REPORTS AND EVENTS INVOLVING ADELAIDE BARNABY OF UNIT 19. SOME INFORMATION HAS BEEN REDACTED DUE TO CONTAINING CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. Adelaide "Sweet Pea" Barnaby 'is the fifth head of Unit 19, a rogue special operations unit headed by several Hyper Lethal Vectors. As with all heads of Unit 19, he is at the top of the UDI's most wanted list. Barnaby was forced into the Freelancer Initiative as a child, and excelled in unconventional and aggressive warfare tactics. He was inducted into Unit 19 at a young age, and became a head of Unit 19 after several high risk operations deemed near impossible to carry through by Union combat strategists. He is currently Unit 19's aggressive tactics and interrogations specialist. Adelaide is presumably responsible for the sinking of the 'REDACTED and other high profile Tigerwolf strikes. REDACTED : SECURITY CLEARANCE 3-5 ADDENDUM-1: Due to Barnaby's high profile nature, and Freelancer Initiative records, the UDI has compiled a significant amount of information on Adelaide and his Ark when compared to the other Unit 19 heads. Information has revealed that Adelaide's Ark, supposedly called "Beautiful Vice", is a Ark utilizing a mixture of Ambrosian design features with Barnaby's own touches to it's structure. Freelancer records indicate he designed the Ark himself at the age of REDACTED. Ark design suggests that "Beautiful Vice" is perfectly capable of fighting in the air, ground, and water. Caution is heavily advised. ADDENDUM-2: Former Freelance Initiative studies and much more recent Union psychoanalysis studies suggest Adelaide Barnaby maintains the mannerisms of a kind child to intimidate his opponents and REDACTED. The following file contains classified blueprints for Ark Unit "Beautiful Vice" as recorded by the Freelancer Initiative Administration. The details of the document are present below. Loadout (Ark) Heavy Ark Cost: 30 Defense * Temperature Resistance (10): Armor can operate in below zero and lava-like conditions, gains resistance to flame or frost based weaponry such as plasma cannons or cryo grenades. Utility * Rocket Pack (10): '''Installed boosters on the back of an Ark that allow it to rocket-jump in a forward arc. * '''Advanced Hydraulics (10): '''Upgraded hydraulics in the legs allow the Ark to move roughly 150% faster than regular Arks of its class and allow it to pull off short-ranged jumps. (Mondrae exclusive) * '''Infiltrator Coating (10): Stealth generator systems that conceal the Ark by utilizing light-refractory waves around its plating. Conceals about half of the Ark's mobility. Disables if combat is initiated, via weapon discharge or incoming damage. Weapons * 12.7mm "Grand Chariot" Rotary Cannon (5): '''Essentially a mobile, Ark-capable version of the modern-day GAU-19 gun that allows for far better recoil control and a higher fire rate due to its rotating tri-barreled design. Better for the lighter class Arks who still want to rain hell on the enemy. '''12.7x99mm | Belt Fed mounted Drum | 1000 - 2000 RPM | 1,050 m/s (~3,450 ft/s) * '''Personally Designed Monoaxe (25): '''Inspired by the designs of Monosabres and Monodaggers, Adelaide personally designed the Beautiful Vice's Monoaxe. The weapon is significantly larger than any Monosabre or Monoaxe and is energized with a much more potent source, giving the Monoaxe it's red luminescent field that shines much brighter than the blue seen on Union assigned Monoweaponry. The axe can launch three crescent waves before having to momentarily recharge. Category:Unit 19 Category:Heads of Unit 19